PreCUre Wishes Information
by everything12
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS This will include information on the characters from my fanfiction PreCure Wishes


PreCure Wishes Information

Chapter 1: PreCure

_Disclaimer: I don't own PreCure only my characters_

_This fanfiction contains massive amounts of spoilers to my fanfiction PreCure Wishes so if you don't want the story to be spoiled go back._

* * *

Cure Star/Hoshi Kato

Hoshi Kato is the main character of the story and the unofficial leader of Pretty Cure Wishes. Like most main characters of anime she is really lazy, clumsy and unbelievably cheerful and optimistic. She is 14 years old and has blonde pigtails and purple eyes, just to add in the weird eye/hair color that animes have, while Cure Star has wavy pink hair. She has a twin sister who is also a pretty cure Hoshimi Kato or Cure Starlight. She used to live at Clover Town but now lives at Verone just so I can add Fresh PreCure and Pretty Cure Max Heart crossovers so expect them. She becomes Cure Star when she sees the Darkness Syndicate, the enemy's of PreCure Wishes, attack a fairy, who gives her the power the become a PreCure.

Cure Sparkle/Chiyo Saito

Chiyo Saito is Hoshi's childhood friend who used to live in Clover Town until she moved to Verone. She can be cheerful at times but most of the time she is clearing up the messes Hoshi's clumsiness is making, but she a good friend at heart. She, like Hoshi, is 14 years old and has black ponytail and blue eyes, while Cure Sparkle has blonde hair. She also loves to play the violin and wishes to get a job as a famous violin player, which will be part of a plot by the Darkness Syndicate. She is the second Pretty Cure to join the team, she becomes Cure Sparkle when the Darkness Syndicate attack her at a music contest she was audition at.

Cure Starlight/Hoshimi Kato

Hoshimi Kato is Hoshi's twin sister, who also moved to Verone with her sister. Hoshimi in public is normally mature and helping Chiyo clean up Hoshi's messes, but at home she can be just as cheerful and clumsy as her sister. As the twin sister to Hoshi she is the same age as her, and has the same hair and eye color but her hair is normally plated so people don't get the two mixed up, while Cure Starlight looks exactly the same as Cure Star which normally leads to the two getting mixed up. She is the third Pretty Cure to join, she became Cure Starlight when the Darkness Syndicate got her mixed up with Hoshi and captured her, but Hoshi and Chiyo saved her and she became Cure Starlight.

Cure Midnight/Kira Tanaka

Kira Tanaka is a pupil from Verone Junior High who at the begin normally appeared in the background, after the Darkness Syndicate suffered a few defeats they toke Kira who was Cure Midnight and used mind control on her . At the beginning she was shy and kind to everyone, but after the Darkness Syndicate took control of her she became an emotionless person whose only purpose was to defeat Pretty Cure Wishes, even after she was saved she didn't turn back to normal she was just as cold and emotionless as before, but eventually she warmed up to Pretty Cure and became friends again. She has brown straight hair and blue eyes, but under the Darkness Syndicate's control her eyes went fully black showing no emotion, Cure Midnight has black hair in the same style. She is the fourth Pretty Cure to join, she becomes Cure Midnight under the Darkness Syndicate's control but doesn't join the team until later.

Cure Moon/Tsuki Nakamura/Luna

Tsuki Nakamura is actually a fairy from the Garden of Wishes called Luna who helped Hoshi change into Cure Star. Tsuki is very cocky and lets things go to her head and can be very bossy, but she is very brave and will help her friends out even if its too much for her. As a fairy she doesn't actually age but she would be around 9 in human years, as a fairy she looks like a chibi cat with small wings and as a human she has blue wavy hair and eyes, as Cure Moon she has white hair in pigtails. She is the fifth Pretty Cure to join and becomes Cure Moon when the Darkness Syndicate capture the Pretty Cure and she has to watch as they are about to be killed, but the urge to protect her friends allowed her to become Cure Moon and save the Pretty Cures.

Cure Light/Akari Ito

Akari Ito is the queen of the Garden of Wishes, when she used the last of her power to send the Cures the power the become Pretty Cures she sent part of herself with her to help the Pretty Cures in the fight against the Darkness Syndicate. While she can be serious at times most of the time she is messing around and having a good time. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes, which stays the same as Cure Light. She is the sixth Pretty Cure to join the team, its not actually mentioned when she gained the power to become a Cure Light but the first time she is show is when the over Pretty Cure are facing of a enemy they can't even damage but then Cure Light comes and destroys the enemy, then she tells her story to the others and the other Pretty Cure happily accept her.

Cure Sun/Hira Ito

When Cure Light appeared and easily destroyed some of their best monsters the Darkness Syndicate stepped up and sent Cure Sun, Hira Ito is the princess of the Garden of Wishes and was captured by the Darkness Syndicate, the Darkness Syndicate infused her with a large amount of darkness so they wouldn't have a mistake like Cure Midnight and so she would be able to stop the Pretty Cure. Unlike Akari she is normally strict and follows the rules to the letter but she is also a tsundere, but under the control of the Darkness Syndicate she is emotionless like Kira. Like Akari Hira has blonde hair but hers is in a ponytail she also has deep red eyes, but like Kira while under the control of the Darkness Syndicate she had emotionless black eyes, as Cure Sun she has the same color hair but it is let out of the ponytail. She is the seventh Pretty Cure to join the team, it is never told when she became Cure Sun but we can guess it was during her time with the Darkness Syndicate, she first appeared the same way Cure Midnight did under the control of the Darkness Syndicate trying to destroy the Pretty Cures, but the Pretty Cures finally stop her with the help of Akari who reminds her that she is a princess of the Garden of Wishes and she should be attacking the Darkness Syndicate not them, after that she stays away from the Pretty Cure only helping when theirs a monster, but after she is knocked out by a strong monster and the Pretty Cures risk their lives to protect her she joins the team.

* * *

_AN: I have a question for you how many Pretty Cures series are their overall in the canon? if you are the first person to answer correctly I will put your original Pretty Cure/Villain in my series, to do this you must put a description about the character in, if you want with a small dialogue, with the answer. Don't give up if someone has the same answer because I'll pick one other person with the right answer and a good description in the story as well, also if you don't have a account you can also do this just put a name down so I can congratulate contest will end when I post the first chapter of PreCure Wishes. Also this won't include the unreleased season, and good luck._


End file.
